An Invisible Werewolf In London
by Thousandsmiles
Summary: An invisible werewolf in London. It goes about as well as you'd expect.
1. Prologue

Hope you all enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own LXG.

* * *

"I did not need this in my life!" hissed Saywer as he whirled around in the empty street, searching for any sign of their lost friend.

"I dare say none of us do," sighed Jekyll.

"Where's Quartermain when you need him?" said Saywer.

"Dead somewhere in Africa," supplied Jekyll.

"Thanks a lot Doc," said Swayer. "Speaking of being helpful, I think you might just have to drink one of your potions. Hyde has an excellent sense of smell, he should be able to help us track him down."

"Wouldn't Meena…" began Jekyll only to be cut off by Sawyer.

"No," he said sharply. "Skinner is currently a werewolf. Meena is a vampire. Those two existences are not friends and you saw how she was reacting to him on the ship even when she didn't know what was wrong. She thought it was just the blood from the bite that was wreaking her control but it wasn't."

"You're right," said Jekyll. He sighed and glanced down at one of the always existing puddles in London. Hyde leered up at him. "You better behave yourself old fellow. We don't need two monsters on a rampage in London."

Edward only laughed but Sawyer's hand landed on his shoulder and he gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry Doc, I'll keep him in check."

When they had first met, Jekyll would have believed that Saywer could have done it. Now he nodded without comment, dug into his pocket, grimaced and downed the potion.

A few moments later Edward was straightening up in the street. He gave a savage grin to Sawyer and said, "Shall we hunt?"

"After you," Saywer gestured. Edward grinned then lifted his head and sniffed. A few seconds later he was bounding off along the street and Sawyer was running after him as he chased an invisible werewolf in the dark spaces of London.

* * *

 _ **Is anyone willing to read more? Please review! I am a review junkie!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LXG**

* * *

It took them nearly half an hour to even get close to the creature that had been Skinner earlier that night. They were forced to keep to the dark alley ways of London whilst their invisible friend had had free reign in the well-lit streets and so it took them some time to be able to catch up to him.

Hyde came to a stop in one of the darker streets and peered around a corner.

"He's hunting now," he said to Sawyer who ran up softly to him. Sawyer took a moment to catch his breath.

"How do you know?" he asked between little pants.

"I smell his focus, his want. He aches for the feel of red flesh between his teeth, the fear of the prey, the thrill of the hunt." Hyde turns and grins at him, wide and daring.

"Well, let's cut his hunt a little short," Sawyer said, not responding to the smile, "Skinner is a spy not a hunter and I think he'll take exception to changing his profession."

Hyde smiled slyly at him and then crept carefully down the alley, muscle bunching n anticipation. Sawyer crossed to the other side of the alley and crept down after him looking for any signs an invisible werewolf might leave. He kept his ears pricked too. Hearing was the best sense to use when searching for Skinner. A werewolf had claws, he should hear them on the cobblestones.

There was a slight scraping sound and both sawyer and Hyde froze while they tried to pinpoint the origin. Hyde did so first. He cocked his head and then looked up. In another second, he had bounded onto the roof. There was a scattering of tile both from his landing and from something else.

"Shit!" Sawyer said and ran down the alley after them both. He turned two corners after them and came to a dead end. He hissed a curse, backed up and ran towards the wall and jumped. He caught hold of the top of the wall on the first try and hauled himself up.

He stood there and looked wildly around but saw no sight of Hyde or the werewolf he was chasing. He huffed and sprang from the top of the wall onto a roof in the general direction they'd been going in last.

There was familiar roar a few minutes later and then a bone chilling howl, that made all the hair on the back of Tom's neck stand up. It also came due west of where he was heading. Tom changed directions immediately.

He spent the next fifteen minutes running over roofs being guided by sound alone. Hyde and Skinner made terrible sounds that echoed down the dark alleyways and reverberated between the narrow walls.

Tom heard the far-off shouts of the Night Watch and picked up the speed determined to reach the two battling friends before some innocent policeman got eviscerated for his trouble.

He had nearly reached them both when they reappeared back on the roofs. The moon peeked out from the clouds that she'd been hiding behind for most of the night, turning the world silver-cast and eerie.

Hyde was a dark shadow, something out of a nightmare, with the wild hunt in his eyes, the sheer power in his form, the smooth easy way in which he moved, the strange ways of his locomotion. Skinner was a ghost. There was nothing to mark his passage save the roof tiles being throw up under his paws. He was also moving at a rapid pace with what appeared to be an easy loping stride.

Sawyer applied his hunter's eyes to the motion of the displaced roof tiles and soon was able to visualize the form of his friend as he ran across the roofs. When he was close enough, he jerked sharply to a stop, took careful aim, breathing in slow and sure and then squeezed the trigger.

The shot hit just in front of Skinner. Skinner stopped, rearing to stop from the sudden shot and Hyde leapt. He hit skinner and they both rolled over and over the roofs until they went over the edge.

Sawyer was already in motion. It took him long, too long to reach the spot where they'd gone over but when he arrived it was to find a tired looking Jekyll sitting on the ground, his hand appearing to hover in the air as it rested on something Sawyer could not see.

"You alright Doc?" Sawyer asked.

Jekyll nodded wearily. "But I'm not sure about him. He's breathing though and he's still a wolf but he's been hurt. Those tiles are sharp."

"No kidding," said sawyer. He slung his rifle onto his back and then jumped the distance to the ground. Up close he could see that Skinner had indeed been hurt but it didn't seem serious. Jelly too bore some cuts and bruises but like Skinner's they were not serious.

"Alright Doc," said Sawyer. "Let's get you both off the street before the Watch gets us all."

"Back to the Nautilus?" Jekyll asked.

"No," said Tom, "Meena's there. We can't risk it."

"Right," said Jekyll, "What do you propose then?"

"Do you have any hidey holes left behind?" Tom asked him.

Jekyll blinked for a moment and then focused. "Maybe," he said after a moment, "I know a place. It's an upstairs apartment. They used to let me stay there."

Sawyer bit his lip as he turned the idea around. "I don't want them to be in danger."

"They live next to the apartment, not under it. Underneath is a store," Jekyll explained.

"Alright," said Tom, "Let's get going." The sound of running feet heading their way made them both look up. "Sooner rather than later," Sawyer added and Jekyll nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _ **Review please!**_

 _ **And have a nice day/night!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! I know it's short!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**

* * *

It took both of them to lift and haul an unconscious Skinner all the way to the apartment building Jekyll mentioned. The apartment was more if an attic. It was small, low roofed and dusty.

Tom sneezed and almost dropped Skinner.

"Almost there," murmured Jekyll. Together they managed to manipulate the invisible werewolf onto the tiny cot.

"What's his wounds like doc?" asked Sawyer.

"Give me a minute," said Jekyll. He cautiously felt around the invisible form and then said, "He's healed already."

"What?"

"I've heard that werewolves do heal fast," Jekyll offered. Tom sighed.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about him dying." He ran a hand through his brown hair and said, "What about you doc?"

"Just scratches. I should have an old work kit here." He rummaged around and soon brought out a little bag stuffed full of supplies. "Are you hurt?" he asked Tom.

Sawyer shook his head. "Is there water here?"

"Yes. What for?"

"I want to wipe the blood off his coat," said Sawyer. "I don't think it's a good idea to let him come to, reeking of blood."

"Point taken," said Jekyll and pointed the way to a little pump in the corner.

Tom filled a bowl, soaked his kerchief into the water and began to wipe the blood of the werewolf's fur. After a moment the wolf stirred, no doubt bothered by the cold water.

"Shh," Tom said softly. "It's just me Skinner."

The blood covered muzzle lifted a little and after a pause rested back down and Skinner apparently went back to sleep. Tom resumed wiping the blood off and then glanced at Jekyll. The doctor slowly unfroze and gave Tom a look.

"I figure it's still him. If he didn't remember that he'd turned, he might listen to me. Looks like I was right."

"Next time give me some warning," murmured Jekyll. "Hyde wasn't too happy, just then."

"Alright," chuckled Tom softly.

"He's bigger than a normal wolf," Jekyll observed after a while.

"Really?" said Tom, quietly sarcastic, "I didn't notice." Henry tossed a bandage at him.

* * *

It was almost daybreak when the wolf woke both of them. A low whine sounded in the close confines of the attic. Sawyer sat up straight from where he'd slain on a bench and Jekyll had come to his feet from the only armchair in the room.

Another low whine echoed through the room and ended in a growl. The cot creaked as the werewolf shifted on it. Another low whine-growl but this time they both identified it as a sound of pain.

"What's happening?" Sawyer asked.

"He's changing back I think," said Jekyll.

"Shit!"

Another growl this time, sharp and angry and the wolf most likely attempted to get to its feet but collapsed. The cot rocked violently and the werewolf growled and then howled a little.

Both sawyer and Jekyll winced from the noise and Tom noticed that Jekyll had a hand in his pocket, holding on to one of his vials should it become necessary.

The wolf let out another whine and shifted. This time they heard the grotesque cracking of bone. Something else popped and Skinner howl-whined. The sheets under the invisible form was twisting and bunching as the body on them was contorting.

After a horrified moment, Sawyer leapt forward. A defensive growl greeted his approach but although he slowed, Tom didn't stop.

"I've never been afraid of you Skinner," Tom told him, "Damned if I start now."

Skinner kept on growling but it was interspaced with whines of pain.

"Easy," Tom soothed, "You're gonna be fine."

There was a snapping, snarling sound and Tom knew Skinner had just attempted to bite him. Then the cot rocked again as the form on top it, slumped heavily onto it.

"Shh," said Tom, "Not here to hurt you pal."

The wolf whined low and dangerous but Tom reached out slowly and rested his hand on the neck ruff. Skinner attempted to shake him off and bite him but Tom stopped him and murmured soothingly under his breath.

After a few moments Skinner got it into his head that he wasn't going to be harmed and promptly forgot all about Sawyer. It took long, far too long in Sawyer's opinion, although it was probably only half an hour or so, before the wolf shape had twisted back into Skinner's.

Tom kept his hand on Skinner through the entire process until fur had receded to skin and Skinner lay slumped on the bead breathing harshly.

"Skinner?" asked Sawyer.

"Yeah?" he answered and then turned on the bed and passed out.

* * *

 _ **Tell me what you think! Have a nice day/night!**_


End file.
